Before the Sun rises
by don'twannabetorn9
Summary: a young boy named Cole finds danger , adventure and forbidden love when his dad relocates him and his sister to earth .
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Race to Witch Mountain . There are a few charactars in the story I do own but that's only just my Oc's . The story past midnight is not finished yet , but this is still a sequal !**

( Cole's POV )

My name is Cole. My life is tremendously complicated. Let me explain.

My dad's name is Seth , he , my aunt Sara , and my other relatives live on a planet on one side of this universe .

When My dad had turned fifteen, My planet was in a crisis . The people and all life was slowly dying off. The only thing that kept us from extinction was either invading earth or the project my grandparents came up with .

Almost a Year later, My dad and Aunt went back to earth to see if they could blend in , and another top secret mission that they never informed me of . Their mission of blending in wasn't successful, a fifteen year old girl by the name of Maddie ( my mother ) discovered that they were Aliens along with her friend Riley Burke .

She has both me and my irksome sister Caydence to deal with. In Several more months we will have a younger brother or sister. Mom insists this time she wants to be surprised.

War broke out between the planets in my solar system. My dad fights in the war sometimes. he's extremely over protective . he sent my mom , my sister and I to earth to stay hidden . But Mom was found by a few vampires who aren't too happy with her .

My dad is supposed to be here on earth if a few days to celebrate my thirteenth birthday . Sometimes I wish I could fight in the war with him . I'm the best pilot on our planet , but I'm too young fight . Plus Mom would lose it if I did go .

She loves earth for some reason . I don't like it , but I'll put up with it .

( Caydence's POV )

I'm caydence . I'm almost thirteen years old and living on earth. My family travels back and forth between two planets because my parents were raised on two different ones, so that means I'm raised on two different ones .

My first time ever on this planet was when I was two years old . I had the same light blonde hair as I do now, but then it was in pig tails. Cole, unlike me, hates it here . But I know a reason why he keeps coming back on his own enjoyment.

Ha ha . But I'll tell you later because I think Cole should tell you first .

A thing I'm really excited about is that I'm getting a sister or a brother . If I get sister, yay , I've always wanted a sister . And If a I get brother , then he'll be a much better brother than Cole . Cole's the best brother in the world but he can be very mean sometimes .

Growing up he would always snap at me . That's cause I was the silly little girl . Cole was jealous of me , he always was jealous of me when we were younger . He's gotten over it and is now plain annoying .

He was jealous of me because I was the one who beautiful blonde hair , I was the one who could phase through objects and withstand impacts . But Cole is older than me , he looks exactly ( besides the hair color ) like our dad . He has the same personality as dad .

My dad's off fighting in the war but he'll be here in a few days . We all miss him , especially my mom . If dad knew mom was pregnant , he wouldn't be fighting . he'd be home . he'd be home because he's the most over protective person in the world .

I love my family , so much !

( cole's POV )

I don't care what Caydence says about how much everyone in this family loves each other , we're all a bunch of wackos .

How does this sound ?

I'm the older twin of my sister who are the children of a girl who got pregnant with us when she was fifteen by her alien boyfriend now husband who has a sister who's also and alien . they have best friends who are scientist and former taxi cab driver . My mother has a best friend who's uncle tried to kill my dad and aunt , the uncle also has a niece who is my best friend . my mother also has a sister who married a werewolf , she has a brother who now works at Wal-Mart , and her neighbor has a vampire for a nephew .

Yep , typical American family . Can't wait till Carter ( or Candace but I know it's going to be a boy no matter what my sister says ) is born into this family . He or She is going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Race to Witch mountain (I hate having to write that disclaimer a lot) Anyway here's chapter two **

**(COLE'S POV) **

I hate not being able to go outside at all. I am completely use to going a few yards away from the house , but being prohibited from going outside all together is absurd .

Even I have to admit I sound in the same way my dad does at sometimes.

We're stuck in this house because of vampires and government officers.

How would my sister put it? "This completely sucks! " Caydence cried a lot. Mom's not too enthused about this situation either.

There I go again talking like that. Only one good thing comes from being stuck in this house, I don't have to deal with the outside.

I want to go back home so badly.

My sister is in the living room watching some television show about some teenager with some problem or supercool ability; Yeah Earth television is so predictable. Though Caydence would disagree entirely.

" Mom " I called out to her . She doesn't look a day of twenty-one , because she's almost not . Time works differently on my planet . She told me, she was in the kitchen .

I hurried in there to see her . She takes one look at me and sighs . It must be torture having to see me all the time . I only remind her of dad .

" what do you want , son " My mom asks me . She puts that cheerful smile on her face .

"Nothing . I'm just bored " I complained . She puts me immediately to work , telling me to help her clean up the dining room .

" The Bruno's are coming over tonight " Mom told me . I rolled my eyes , laughing . two years ago my dad threatened Jack that he'd tear up his precious mustang if jack ever called me Junior again .

" don't worry , Cole "my mom said . She sounded more as if she was reassuring herself more than me . " Seth will be here in a few days and hopefully , all this chaos will cease and we can a be a normal earthling/alien family again ".

My mom loves to be sarcastic at times . I then heard the doorbell rang .

" I'll get it " Caydence shut up from the couch . She looked through the window first . We can't be too careful . " It's Macie " . She opened up the door and Macie walked in .

Macie….Is ….Well….She's …..My best friend from earth .That's all I'm saying on the subject of Macie .

" Hi " I said to her . I've known her since I was young , actually the day I turned five . But ever since I turned twelve , things have been kind of weird between us .

"hey Cole " Macie said to me . I glance at my sister and see her laughing . She's so weird .

( Caydence )

Ha . ha . ha !

Cole may not realize it by I do . He's got a crush on Macie . He's got on Macie . Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

He doen't realize it yet . But yay I do ! and someday I'm going to be the made of honor at their wedding .

This is life since , well , forever . I miss my daddy . I haven't seen him since he told us to stay on earth till the war was over . My brother looks exactly like him ( besides the hair ) . I sometimes wonder if Cole misses dad as much as I do .

He doesn't say much in many words , he's like dad , he doesn't say much but he means everything he does say .

My mom misses my dad too , though when she does talk about she uses sarcasim . She's my mom , gotta love her . I also love my future sibling , whether it turns out to be a sister or a brother .

I took macie back to my room to show her some cd's Alex gave me .

" so Macie " I started . " how's slook ".

She gave me this confused look .

" What ? ".

" You know slook " I repeated . " that thing you go to every weekday to learn and develp social skills".

Macie started laughing . " you mean school. Let me guess , you're alien side taking over again ".

I fell down on my bed . " Ugh , its so frustrating . Growing up on two planets ! ". I sat up . " I once tried to explain facebook to Herna and Trey , my friends there , it basically fried their brains . ".

" At least that was better then when you tried to explain twilight to them " Macie laughed .

" You wanna hear the best love story of all time " I sat up .

" what ? " She asked.

" the story of a teenage girl who fell in love with an alien boy " I told her .

" You mean you're mom and dad " She stated . " You told me that story , your brother told me that story , my brother told me that story ".

I shook my head . " well of course you heard it , You and I both share major roles within it ".

" Is that why you " Love " the story so much " She asked . I nodded my head .

**There's chapter two . I decided to get started back up on the race to witch mountain fanfics . btw : this was typed at midnight after chatting to everyone I know on facebook . Plus I'm trying to create a distinct personality between the two siblings along with their friends and families . **

**Tell what you think. **


End file.
